Shadow Prince
by DragonHolder89
Summary: Sora makes a new friend and it is an old friend. Crone is part of the Orginization 13. BoyxBoy. OCXOC. don't like don't read.
**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I OWN CRONE AND NEKO.**

Name: Crone

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Nickname: Demon Elf

Weapon(s): swords similar to Riku's keyblade.

Past: same as Riku's

Family and/or friends: Riku, twin brother

Looks: like Riku except purple eyes

Present: a member of organization 13.

Number: II's Mage (II is Xigbar)

Name: Neko the catboy

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Nickname: Tail-Boy (used mainly by Donald)

Weapon(s): Spike Chain and scythe, Crossbows

Past: Grew up with Leon after he lost his family.

Family: none (all were killed by Axel when he was 4)

Friends: Sora and Leon.

Looks: red eyes. He has short spiky black hair. His fur is black. He has a boyish build. His ears are rounded. His fashion preferences are best described as "as little as possible." He walks in a very sensual manner.

Present: Sora's best friend and a member of the Neupatrol (group of catpeople who fight the heartless)

* * *

Age 10:

Night fell upon Destiny Island as Crone, Riku and Sora went to bed. "Do you think one day we'll be apart?" asked Crone, as he looked out the window. "No, we'll always be together." Said Riku and Sora, closing their eyes. Crone smiled and fell asleep.

They were wrong, for the next day Crone was kidnapped, never to see his friends and brother again.

5 years later.

A loud knock came upon number II mage's door. He got up with a not-in-a-good-mood look upon his face. "Coming," he said. "Superior wants to see you," came a voice. The mage opened his door and literately slammed Marly up against the wall. "So glad I didn't have to do that," Vexen and Axel said. "Will you let go," said Marly. The mage let go. "One of these days you're gonna end up killing one of us, Crone." Crone smiled, "It'll be Demyx and Luxord before anyone else." Axel laughed, "Yep. Wonder who will be first." Superior appeared, "MEETING NOW!"

Superior: "Our target is a young boy named Riku."

Crone: "That's my twin."

Superior: "We must capture him."

All Members: "Yes Sir."

So the chase was on for a few months. Within those months: Roxas came to the organization and so did Riku.

1 year later.

With heartless after them, Sora and his 3 friends couldn't go any further. Donald and Goofy still put up a fight, but Sora and Neko were a bit exhausted. "They keep coming," exclaimed Neko. Suddenly the heartless vanished and in place of thousands, stood one giant heartless. The 4 of them got into fighting stance, when a bolt of lightning struck the heartless making it fall backwards to the ground. Sora and Neko looked around, but couldn't tell where it came from. A portal opened in front of them and out came a person clad in a black cloak. "It's the Organization," cried Donald in anger.

"What? I just helped you and you're mad?" said the person. Sora and Neko looked at him and said, "No Organization 13 member would help us." The person laughed, "Well you got me there. Didn't you, Sora?" Sora didn't know what to say, but Neko asked, "How do you know him?" "Simple. I'm a childhood friend, Neko." The figure pushed the hood on his cloak back revealing Crone.

Sora gasped, "Crone, is that really you?" "Yea, it is. What's wrong?" asked Crone. Sora smiled, " Never thought I would see you again." "So you two are childhood friends," Neko said confused. "Yes, we are," Sora exclaimed. Neko said "O.K." " And I know all about you Neko," Crone said. "What do you know?" asked Neko. Just as Crone was about to answer, the giant heartless threw a rock at the 5 of them. Crone opened a portal and sent the rock elsewhere. Goofy and Donald charged the heartless. "Wait," cried Neko. But it was too late. The heartless swung it's tail and flung them backwards. Crone opened 5 different colored portals and yelled, "Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning. I command thee." 5 bolts came out of the portals and struck the heartless. The heartless fell and vanished. Sora, Neko, Donald, and Goofy was surprised. "You destroyed it," Neko said shocked. "How'd you do that?" asked Donald and Goofy. "I'm a mage," said Crone, "It's my job." "Then why are you dressed like an Organization 13 member?" asked Sora. "Because, my master is member II. He makes me wear this," answered Crone. Crone opened a portal behind Neko, "Come on. Let's get out of here," he said. Neko, Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed Crone through the portal to a deserted house.

"Make yourselves at home," suggested Crone. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went inside to eat. Neko looked at Crone and said, "You never answered my question about what you know about me." "I know plenty about you," responded Crone. "Such as?" asked Neko. "You grew up with Leon after your family was killed when you was 4. And you are a member of the Neupatrol." Crone explained. Neko was amazed, "Where did you hear that?" "My master. He knows a lot about others," Crone said, "Although I think his resources are what everyone else tells him." Neko smiled and turned towards the door, "Thank you, Crone." "For?" asked Crone. "Helping us with that heartless," said Neko. He went inside and Crone could hear him yelling at the others. Crone looked out on the horizon as the sun set and said to himself, "I'll head back tomorrow after I help them." A voice responded, "Very well. Behave young one." Crone smiled, turned and walked inside. Neko had gotten the others in bed and asked Crone when he walked by, "Where are you sleeping?" "I'll sleep on the couch," he said. He told everyone goodnight, went to the couch, laid down, and fell asleep.

When Crone woke up Neko, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were gone. Instead the organization members were there.

"Where's Sora and the others?" asked Crone. "They left once they woke," said Superior. Crone looked around and said, "Then why are all of you here? I said I'd be back after I help them, didn't I?" Xigbar smiled, "Yes you did, but we need your help to 'convince' some unsuspecting souls to help us." Crone thought for a moment then nodded. "Good. Then first up 'Aladdin'," said Superior with an evil smirk upon his lips.

 **IN ARGABRAH**

Sora, Neko, Goofy, and Donald were talking to Jasmine and Genie, when a portal opened up nearby and a figure emerged. The figure glanced towards them, then walked in the other direction. "Let's follow him," said Jasmine, "He might know where Aladdin is." So the 6 of them followed the figure and soon enough they came across Aladdin. They found hiding spots so they can hear what Aladdin and the figure were saying.

"I don't know," said Aladdin. "Just think of the possibilities," said the figure. Aladdin frowned, "Fine. Give me 1 day." "You have 1 hour," said the figure as it walked away.


End file.
